


A Guiding Hand

by lycheeloving



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Nothing Explicit!), Awkward Virgin Hubert, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheeloving/pseuds/lycheeloving
Summary: It would surprise some, but Hubert knew that Bernadetta had an edge on him regarding this matter. He knew she'd have to lead him, especially if he wanted to guarantee her satisfaction.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Guiding Hand

Hubert had always treated Bernadetta with care. Even when he started to feel that their relationship was about to shift, and indeed when it finally did one evening when he just knew that against all odds and among other, more suitable partners she had her pick of, she had taken a liking to him for some reason, he knew that he would treat her with care and patience. 

Sometimes he would lead, just as he did that night when he took a risk by leaning down to press a feather light kiss against her lips as she was staring up at him in the moonlight. Other times, it was she who would take the initiative and pull him down by the barest of tugs on his collar - a gesture he had never refused as of yet. Certainly not tonight, either, as she sat astride him on the couch in his office after gently pulling him into a good night kiss that had somehow spiralled out of control. 

Her hands had gotten busy. Bernadetta's hands were always busy, of course, only this time, instead of crafting something for him to wear, or coaxing her curious plants to bloom, or penning one of her stories, they were busy making every nerve in his body to life. Some very specific nerves in particular, if the way one of her hands kept creeping down was any indication. He leaned his head back as she pressed her face into his neck, just breathing him in. 

"S-sorry," she apologized into his skin, her breath short. "I should.. I should let you get back to work." 

Work. Of course. That was why she'd been bidding him good night, earlier, before they'd lost control. He chuckled, the motion shaking her on top of him. "I dare not try" he murmured, stroking her hair, "I don't think I could get anything done after this."

She squeaked another apology into his neck, even as she burrowed even closer into him. Her weight was comfortable, and he was sure his coat was making it so that his sharp, awkward angles were making him at least a little more comfortable to lean on. 

"It's nothing to apologise for," he continued, voice still pitched low. The volume made her shiver, he knew, though he wasn't doing it intentionally this time. "In fact, we can... continue. If that's something you'd like."

Finally she pulled her face away from his neck. She kept her gaze down though, eyes fixed to where one of her hands had started moving again, idly skipping from one button to the next on his coat. "Mmm. I don't mind, if you don't mind. ... _Would_ you, mind?" 

He swallowed. This was something of a tricky question. Until now, he always asked her that question, and she always had a fairly straightforward answer. She'd never turned it back on him like this, but they'd also never been this physical. At least, not together. 

Surprisingly, or perhaps not surprisingly at all, Bernadetta had a slight edge on him in this. She'd built and sustained more friendships than anyone had ever expected of her, and some of them had been more than just friendly. It was something she herself couldn't understand, but he could see why. Bernadetta had an odd pull that attracted many of their peers to her, whether romantic or otherwise. It was why he considered himself extremely lucky to be with her as they were now - as where Bernie had proven to be better than she thought at making and keeping friends, Hubert had remained close with only the original members of their class. 

And to be this physical... well, it wasn't that he was inexperienced. He'd had a poorly-timed and poorly-executed kiss with Edelgard, exactly once. And there were the fumbles in the dark with Ferdinand, during the war, when no one knew what their next fight would bring and they were spending more than a few late night hours alone in the strategy tent during their long marches to battle. But those fumbles had been quick and a little awkward, never in a proper bed, and - he flushed to recall - they'd never dared to do anything more than use their hands and his mouth to chase their respective, heady pleasures.

Bernadetta had been with Yuri Leclerc, at that time. He didn't know the details, and he never wanted to know, but she had definitely done more than he did, during their time together. And there was that brief time, after Leclerc, that she was in and out of Felix Fraldarius's tent, though he didn't have nor want the exact details of that, either. 

He must have been silent a little too long, because she'd pulled further away to try to look up at him. The fact that she would willingly look at him now, sent his heart into his throat and made him want to hold on for as long as she would stay. 

"... It's okay, if you mind!" She said, voice just a little bit shaky. "I mean.. it's been a long night, you're probably tired, and we can always... we can do this again, r-right?" She made to move herself even further, the motion making his hands leap to her hips, both to keep her from running away like he knew she would, once given the opportunity, and because that motion felt too good to not do again. Hubert bit down on a groan as he settled her back onto his lap, as close to his stiffening cock as he dared.

"I would definitely not object to doing this again," he said, "but, I wouldn't mind doing it with you for the first time tonight, either." He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. To reassure her, and to avoid her large grey eyes when he spoke next: "I warn you, you may need to lead me, in some things. There are some things I've never had the chance to try, and I would hate to leave you unsatisfied, Bernadetta." 

"I could never be unsatisfied with you!" She protested indignantly, once again pressing herself close to him, her hands on his chest. "I love you, Hubert!"

As always, the words made something in his belly flip over. Hubert returned her tight embrace, grateful she couldn't see the flush that had surely spread to his ears.

"I simply did not want to speak too soon," he said, breathing out a laugh. He squeezed one of his hands in between their bodies to hold one of hers. Then he led that hand down, carefully, beneath her skirt and against her shorts, to where her pelvis was pressed against him. Her breath caught. "You'll need to show me where I may touch," he whispered, "Where it will feel good, and how I can ensure that you are fully prepared..."

"I can do that," she whispered back, smiling a little as she flipped her hand around, fingers pressing down against the tent in his trousers, "but only if you return the favor! A-and, you can tell me what to do, too! Please." 

"That sounds like a different sort of game." One he rather liked the sound of, if he was honest. He pulled back to kiss her briefly, before she could apologize. "Perhaps when you've taught me a little more?"

Bernadetta blushed and stammered something in reply. More importantly, she didn't refuse. 

He intended to learn her quickly; if only so they could both try something new, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to flip a usual trope around. I can see Bernie, being braver and more willing to be outspoken in postskip!CF, as having one or two relationships during the game! Meanwhile Hubert is both all too busy and kinda, very awkward. He'd know that A goes into B, but not know where B even is, that kind of thing haha.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at @/lycheeloving, if you like hubernie! I am always thinking about them :")


End file.
